Walka o Hyourinmaru
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Kusaka Sojiro x Toushirou Hitsugaya. Specjalnie na życzenie Simona T. (miejmy nadzieję, że wyszło chociaż dobrze)


Hejo, Sakuja nie ma w zwyczaju opisywać walk, ale komuś obiecałam i zrobiłam, co potrafiłam.  
_Simon Tracy_, jak tego nie przeczytasz, to ci chyba zrobię krzywdę, okay?  
Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś.  
Liczę na to, że wam się spodoba, a jeśli nie, to chociaż, że nikt nie udusi mnie wściekły we śnie za takie spartaczenie sprawy.

Będę wdzięczna za komentarze. Lubię, kiedy ktoś mi zwraca uwagę, że coś mogłoby inaczej, w końcu, jak każdy literat, bardzo chcę się rozwijać. 

Sakuja

* * *

**Kusaka Sojiro &amp; Toushirou Hitsugaya  
**

**"Walka o Hyourinmaru"**

-Zmierzycie się ze sobą – centrala 46 górowała nad nimi. Stali obok siebie sparaliżowani strachem. Mimowolnie przysunęli się jeszcze bliżej, niemal mieli ochotę złapać się za dłonie. – Bo tylko jeden Hyourinmaru ma prawo istnieć. - stwierdził ktoś, dokładnie tak, jakby miał zamiar zatuszować bezprawie i rządzę krwi tymi słowami.

-Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! – krzyknął patrząc z lękiem na Kusakę i na dorosłych. – Zrzeknę się Hyourinmaru, ale nie będę walczyć!

-Nie masz wyjścia, walka musi się odbyć.

-Walka.

-Walka.

-Walka.

* * *

Ciemność wokół, skały i jakiś strumień. Stali naprzeciw siebie, obaj niespokojni i przestraszeni. Nie chcieli walczyć, przecież byli swoimi jedynymi przyjaciółmi. Ale równocześnie… Nie mieli szans nigdzie uciec, nie mogli odmówić… Zrzeczenie się Hyourinmaru było niemożliwe, obaj zabraniali sobie nawzajem zrobić to. Przecież oba miecze pochodziły z ich dusz, zanpakutou nie mogły się pomylić. Bliźniacze ostrza, wciąż były ostrzami i same siebie ukształtowały. Patrzyli na siebie, chcąc zapamiętać najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Oczy, włosy, kształt twarzy... Robili, co mogli, aby tylko nie pozwolić sobie, swojej przyjaźni odpłynąć w niepamięć. Walka była cudza, wymuszona, nie mogli dać się zmanipulować... Nie mogli pozwolić, aby jakiekolwiek złączenie się mieczy zerwało ich zaufanie i oddanie.

-Kusaka – wyszeptał, drżącymi dłońmi uniósł miecz. Spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami koloru drogocennych szafirów. – Co teraz zrobimy? - zapytał przestraszony, stał w miejscu kołysząc się lekko na boki, jak we śnie, jak w transie...

-Chyba… musimy walczyć – Sojiro również dobył broni. Jego ręce się trzęsły, miał wrażenie, że zaraz upuści miecz. – Toushirou…

Po raz ostatni wyszeptał imię przyjaciela. Nie chciał zapomnieć sposobu, w jaki to imię układa się w jego ustach. Czuł wściekłość, bo przez jakieś dziady, musiał walczyć ze swoim ukochanym przyjacielem, niemalże bratem... Czuł nienawiść, bo central 46 ośmielili się zmusić ich do zwarcia mieczy w boju. Żal wypełniał go, gdy widział jak Hitsugaya walczy przeciwko niemu z wyrazem smutku i strachu w tych pięknych, szafirowych oczach.

-Wybacz! – krzyknął wzywając do walki Hyourinmaru, jego przyjaciel także to uczynił. Dwa smoki starły się ze sobą w walce. Wiły się ze sobą kąsając się i szamocząc. Chociaż rywalizowały, to nie robiły tego z całą mocą. Ani Kusaka, ani jego przyjaciel nie poświęcali całej swojej mocy. Nie chcieli stać przeciwko sobie. Nie chcieli walczyć o coś, co należało do nich...

* * *

Drżąc zaciskał dłonie na rękojeści, w jego głowie pojawiały się wspomnienia. On i Kusaka. We dwoje, złączeni przed rokiem w swoim pierwszy, bardzo niepewnym uścisku. Wtedy potrzebowali swojego wsparcia, tak bardzo, że nie zawahali się zasiąść jeden przy drugim i ukryć się w swoich ramionach. Silne dłonie Kusaki były takie ciepłe i delikatne na raz, sprawiały mu przyjemność i otaczały bezpieczeństwem.  
Skupił wzrok na przeciwniku, na jego pięknych oczach koloru fuksji i... i na tych kuszących ustach, które jeszcze niedawno miażdżyły jego wargi w pocałunkach. To była jedna noc zapomnienia i ukojenia... Noc, która zapadła im obojgu w pamięć jako najcenniejsze wspomnienie.  
Przełykając ślinę, starał się jak najmniej swojej mocy wkładać w ataki Hyourinmaru, nie chciał skrzywdzić Kusaki. To był jego Kusaka, jego przyjaciel!

* * *

Przysunął się odrobinę bliżej, wciąż za daleko aby sięgnąć do Toushirou i przygarnąć go do uścisku... Za daleko, aby pocałunkami prosić o wybaczenie swojego okrucieństwa. O przebaczenie walki i wkładanej w nią mocy.  
Widział największe oczy, koloru najgłębszego szafiru, a także te piękne, srebrzyste włosy. Włosy miękkie i delikatne w dotyku, pachnące zawsze niczym... cóż... niczym persymonki. To bardzo pasowało do Toushi'ego. Persymonki.

-Wybacz mi - wyszeptał bezgłośnie również próbując osłabić siłę swojego Hyourinmaru. Nie chciał skrzywdzić przyjaciela...

* * *

Ciemne sylwetki oddziału specjalnego zamajaczyły, wojownicy pojawili się i bezczelnie wdarli w ich walkę. Otoczyli ich ciasnym pierścieniem.

-Co robicie?! – Kusaka starał się bronić, ale jego siwowłosy towarzysz nie mógł mu pomóc, dwóch mężczyzn trzymało go za ramiona unieruchamiając. – Nasz pojedynek trwa!

Wypełniało go przerażenie, nie wiedział, czy jego przyjaciel będzie bezpieczny, czy nic mu nie grozi. Wściekłość rozrywała jego duszę, jakim prawem jednostka specjalna mieszała się w walkę. Wszystko było nie uczciwe! Nie mieli szansy się zmierzyć!

-Centrala 46 zadecydowała. Toushirou Hitsugaya zostanie jedynym właścicielem miecza, Hyourinmaru – oznajmił jeden z mężczyzn bezbarwnym głosem. Kilku napastników ruszyło na chłopaka. Kilka ostrzy przebiło go na raz… Już nie był w stanie się bronić, ale robił to. Robił to dla jednej osoby. Dla siwowłosego...

-KUSAKA! – ten krzyk. Głos na pewno należał do Toushi'ego… był pełen strachu, żalu, przejęcia. Podniósł na niego słabnące spojrzenie, a potem ostatni miecz przebił jego ciało i uderzył w twarz.

_Jeśli od początku dane mi było umrzeć... Shiro-chan... Chciałbym, aby to twoje ostrze zakończyło me życie. _

Głos niższego chłopaka odbijał się echem w jego czaszce. Pasował idealnie na melodię śmierci. Ostatni raz spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się blado.

_Nie tęsknij za mną, za mocno, Shiro-chan...  
_  
Wyszeptał w myślach czując, jak Hyourinmaru znika z jego dłoni i wraz z życiem opuszcza ciało.

_... Już zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi..._

* * *

-Kusaka! – krzyczał patrząc jak miecz przyjaciela rozpływa się, jak ciało zaczyna znikać - Dlaczego? - wychrypiał czując łzy na twarzy. Zrobiło mu się słabo, poczuł się bezwładny jak lalka, której sznurki odcięto.

Został puszczony i osunął się na kolana ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Jednostka się wycofała i został całkiem sam. Odebrano mu Kusakę... Odebrano mu jedynego przyjaciela, jedyną osobę, która nie czuła przed nim lęku. Wszyscy od zawsze odsuwali się od niego, porzucali go, bali się go. Wszyscy z jego winy zaznawali bólu... Nawet babcia, która opiekowała się nim - zaznała z jego winy cierpienia...

Gdyby przyjaciel nie zginął, był obok i znał jego myśli... uderzyłby go zapewne w twarz mocno, aby się opanował i kazał się uspokoić swoim stanowczym, ale równocześnie aksamitnym głosem.

_Już zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi..._

Wychrypiał w myślach próbując uśmiechnąć się.  
Gdyby tak łatwo było, przywołać uśmiech na twarz, aby chociaż udawać szczęśliwego i móc w ten sposób... pocieszyć samego siebie...


End file.
